Drive me Crazy
by Sugarbear16
Summary: What is about Deeks that drives Kensi crazy? (Random one shot)


**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing anything along these lines I have never wrote a M rated story before. I was kind of hesitating about posting this one shot but with encouragement from a dear friend I figured what the hell. **

Deeks walked backwards leading them into the house his hands were still glued to Kensi's perfect ass, as he pulled her further into the house. He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it from her body. He let his hungry eyes travel over her body. The way he was looking at her, taking in the sight of her, was almost more then Kensi could take. She had never seen a man admire her body the way he was now.

"God, Deeks." Kensi moaned as he sucked roughly on her throat. Deeks smirked to himself at the response he got from his beautiful, now extremely worked up partner.

Kensi pushed her hips further into his body, this time getting a "Jesus Kens" in response to her actions. Kensi lifted her right leg from the floor and wrapped it around his waist ,bringing their bodies as close together as humanly possible for the moment. Deeks looked into her eyes that were now fully filled with desire and lust. He didn't think he had ever seen anything so mesmerizing in his entire life as the sight of Kensi turned on by passion, and the fun was just getting started.

Deeks ran his hand down the inside of her leg (the one that was currently wrapped around his waist) until he reached her upper thigh. He paused briefly locking eyes with her for conformation to continue. She wiggled her hips against his touch. This was all the conformation he needed to continue. He inched his hand closer and closer to the spot she so desperately wanted him at. Deeks could since her impatience by the constant whimpers that were slipping free from her.

"Wrap your arms around me." Deeks whispered seductively in her ear.

For once she complied and did exactly what she was told with no questions asked. She wrapped both her arms around his neck, he grabbed her by the ass and lifted her effortlessly. Deeks carried her this way through out the house until they had finally reached his bedroom. That was the longest trip to the bedroom he had ever made in his entire life, he thought to himself, as his impatience to have Kensi was becoming overwhelming.

Kensi let her hands wonder between their bodies, to find his belt. With out hesitation she quickly began undoing the object that was currently in her way of progress for the nights activities.

"Kens.." Deeks moaned, as her greedy hands found exactly what she had been searching for when her mission to remove his belt began. He closed his eyes at the feel of her hand slowly torturing him in the best possible way imaginable. Deeks didn't know how, but he had managed to get them to the bed. Once they had finally reached their destination he laid her gently on his bed. Kensi laying on his bed, lust and passion in her eyes, just waiting and wanting him was damn near more then he could take. He grinned wickedly at her, this look sent heat flushing to her core.

"Lay down." This was not him asking her to comply to a question, but more like respond to his demand. Jesus, the thoughts that came to his mind about dominating this woman. Get it together, he thought to himself or this was not going to last very long, and he intended to drag this out all night, hell maybe even into tomorrow. He planned to give her everything, his heart, his body, his soul. Hell she could ask for Monty right now and he would even agree to give her him. Kensi locked eyes with her partner. She moved up on the bed, then never breaking his gaze laid down as he demanded she did.

Deeks moved in, his body hovering above hers. He began trailing kisses over one side of her chest, as his left hand boldly squeezed onto the other. Kensi closed her eyes, and lifted her hips off the bed. She needed more of him, she craved more of him. Her heart hammered in her chest, as he began working that skilful deadly mouth of his on her breast.

"Deeks." She panted as his mouth continued its path south, down over her stomach. Deeks paused his kisses long enough to undo her jeans. He slid them down her legs agonizingly slow, and letting his fingers ghost gently over the new skin that had been exposed to him.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life." Deeks said to her as he took in the sight of his partner's perfect body. But it was more then just her body that Deeks loved. It was her annoying need to be right all the time, her ridiculous need to always drive, her desire to eat everything sugar coated in the world before lunch. It was the way she could take him down in a sparring match with little effort, it was her mismatched eyes, her bad since of humor, her corny yet adorable laugh. It was everything. She was everything. He didn't know if she knew it. He didn't know if he should tell her, but god damn it tonight he was going to show her. He was going to make her feel it. He was going to make her crave him the way he has been craving her for years now. Tonight he would be in control.

"Deeks." Kensi moaned as his mouth did wonderfully sinful things to her. Things she had only dreamed about, wondered about for a while now. Her mind was a clouded haze of pleasure. She couldn't think of anything, she couldn't focus on nothing but the way Deeks tongue was slowly exploring her.

His fingers clawed at the skin of her hips. It wasn't a gentle clawing, but it wasn't hard enough to leave any bruises on her flawless skin. It was just enough to excite her, to drive that little bit closer to the edge that she so desperately wanted to find. Deeks could tell she was close by the way her hands pulled at his hair, he knew it wouldn't take much for her to fall over that border to ecstasy. Deeks gently increased pressure of his actions. Kensi arched her hips off the bed, she grabbed at the sheets, and cried out his name as pleasure like she had never experienced before claimed her body.

"You enjoy that princess?" Deeks said taking his mouth away from her. He pressed a sweet loving kiss to the inside of her thigh.

"God, yes!" She admitted gasping for air.

"Good to know that mouth that drives you crazy, can well drive you crazy." Deeks said proudly.


End file.
